sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
How to Build Character Articles
Violet | Hobbies = Hopping | Occupation = | Family = | Friends = Sally Doowee | Love Interest = | Pets = | Seasons =Season 1 Season 2 | Debut = | Last Appearance = | French = | English = | Polish = | Hungarian = | Gallery =}} The section is a simple guide on how to structure a characters article for the wiki. This is to help those who want to contribute understand the foundation to get them started. Appearance Describe his/her main looks. Disregard alternative outfits or costumes the character doesn't commonly wear. * She has blue hair... * He wears gray pants... * She has a mold on her cheek... Personality Describe the personality of the character and how they behave towards others. * She is a shy yet nice person... * He can be rather nasty towards teachers... * She is clever but clumsy at times... Background Describe the character's history. * He won several awards for best math grades... * She attended the pageant when she was 3... * He used to be a prankster at school... Attributes List off the numerous talents and flaw the character have. Talents * He has very good climbing skills... * She is able to solve numerous puzzles... * He is proven to be a phenomenal runner... Flaws * She often has trouble with math... * He can't aways keeps his friends... * She is known to be lazy... Relatives * Only if they have known family members. Describe and list of family members of the character the article is about. If the person's family is rather big, it would a good idea to add a family tree to help simpilfy the confusion. * See Template:Familytree for more details. This is proven to be rather complicating. If you need assistances, talk to an admin. Relationships Describe the relationships they have with other people. This may include family, friends, loved ones, and pets. * She is the daughter of the show's producers... * He has a secret crush on... * One of her best friends is also her coworker... Roles List number of episodes this character had a role in. Only speaking roles where said character has an input into the stories plot. Here you may use bullet points to divide each episode. Cameos Here you list all the episodes the character made cameos appearances in. Cameos are non-speaking roles and are only used as background character. They do not move the plot. You may also describe what they may be doing during the cameo. Note: Here you should use the scrollbox template as this list can be very long. Copy and paste the code in classic editor to apply. Look up Template:Scrollbox for more reference. Quotes Memorable quote this characters has said throughout the series. They should be quotes the really show the character's personality. *"Why did you have to look at me with those pretty eyes?" *"Someone's stolen my skateboard!" *"If you don't mind, I have studying to do." Trivia Describe numerous interesting titbits about the character. This may include something to do with being off character story-wise or production-wise. See also Here you list in bullet point to characters who are close or similar to said character the article is written about. You only need about 3-5 characters. Category:Guide